


Blood, wine and water

by I_wish_to_be, Txelleta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_wish_to_be/pseuds/I_wish_to_be, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txelleta/pseuds/Txelleta
Summary: Levi has had a nightmare that keeps him awake. Guilt is eating him inside out and he needs to clear his mind. He then decides to take a relaxing bath in the stream near the castle. An unexpected encounter is going to take place at the riverside. [Levi, Mikasa]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin characters do not belong to me. They are propriety of Hajime Isayama.  
> Rating: 18+  
> Warnings: Explicit sexual content. Swearing.

There she was. Her copper hair up in two ponytails, her easy smile, her green eyes and both hands at her back, she was calling me. The Survey Corps uniform suited her well. She approached me until she was in front of me. She tilted her head while her fingers caressed my jaw. She was so pretty. Isabel had always been the kid I wanted to protect..., and I couldn’t.

She moved her hand to my shoulder and, as her face approached mine, she whispered, ‘I’m dead because of you. You were wrong, big brother’.

Her words shocked me, but I couldn’t deny them. It was my fault. Only mine. No one else’s. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists hard. ‘I’m sorry’, I whispered in a low voice. She slowly moved away from me, caressing my jaw again. She was leaving. She backed away several steps, with her arm raised, holding her hand towards me. ‘Isabel, no...’, I said while I stretched out my hand to take hers. But when I brushed her fingers, the only thing left was blood. I looked down at my hands stained with that crimson liquid. I touched my cheeks. They were sticky. At my feet a red puddle had formed. My mistake killed her. It was all my fault.

‘Captain Levi’. I turned around when I heard that soft voice behind me. There she was. Petra, as always, radiated an aura of kindness. She looked at me with her amber eyes and no hint of reproach. She moved her lips to say one more word, but blood began to flow from her nose and it spread to her cheeks. No matter how much I ran towards her, the distance that separated us did not seem to shorten. When I got by her side it was already too late. She lay on her knees with her empty eyes fixed at the sky. ‘You abandoned us... You left us to die, captain... It was all your fault...’, she articulated with her inert mouth.

I suddenly opened my eyes with a gasp and sat bolt upright in bed. I squeezed the white sheet tightly between my fingers. I looked at my hands. There was no blood whatsoever. They were completely clean. «Then why do I feel so dirty?», I asked myself. The back of my neck was sweating profusely. It was hard for me to swallow my own saliva. I lowered my legs from the bed, uncovering my body. I curled up. I buried my face in my hands and rubbed it several times Nothing. The pain was still there, sinking somewhere in my body, reminding me that I’d failed. My friends, my squadron, they were all dead. They’d trusted me, they’d placed their lives in my hands. They’d done what I’d ordered them to do, and now they were all dead. All because of me. «My fucking fault».

My body was sweaty and sticky. «How disgusting». I got up, took a clean pair of pyjamas from the dresser and left the room quietly, ready to take a bath. I went down the stairs inside the castle, where the Survey Corps’ soldiers were housed, and I reached the front door three floors below.

Outside the building, I felt a soft breeze caressing my face. A waning moon illuminated the darkness. I trampled the grass with my bare feet as I moved towards the stream near the castle.

When I reached the bank of the stream, I stripped off the white shirt I used to sleep on and took off my black trousers. I left the clean pyjamas next to the dirty clothes, making sure they didn’t touch. Luckily, that night was not too cold. I got into the river and the water reached my hips. It was cold and crystalline. I submerged my whole body, including my head. I closed my eyes and wished to abandon myself; to forget everything and everyone; to forget what I’d done and what I had yet to do. I was there, at that moment, sitting on the bed of the stream while its water flowed over my head. I wished the water could cleanse my mind, as it did my body. I pulled my head out to breathe.

I moved near the riverbank, where the water was shallow, and leaned on its vertical margin. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in them. «Isabel, Farlan, Petra, Auruo, Eld, Gunther. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...» I had to protect them, to keep them safe, and they died fighting the titans, devoured, crushed. A lump had begun to form in my throat and it bothered me. He was humanity’s strongest man. «Ha! What nonsense! I'm a man, just a man». I hugged my knees more tightly to avoid crying, but I couldn’t restrain myself anymore. Tears slid down my cheeks and died on my lips. Some slid off towards the river. «I can’t. Not anymore. I can’t take it anymore». It’d been several years since my friends had died and a couple of years since the annihilation of my squad. And it still hurt.

I bit the top of my knee to fight down the sobs. It was inconceivable that humanity’s strongest man was crying. «I can’t fall apart. I can’t be weak. Because I carry all your hopes on my shoulders. That's the reason I can’t be weak».

A warm hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned my head to see who it was.

‘Are you alright, captain?’, a black haired girl with grey eyes asked. Only she’d be seen wearing that dirty red scarf. She was crouched on the edge of the stream.

I examined my knees as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I lifted my body pressing my hands against the bed of the stream and sat in a more comfortable position. «That stupid damn brat has caught me crying. Me! Sobbing like a fucking kid who misses his mom. I'm an imbecile».

‘Leave’. My voice trembled. «Just great».

‘Are you really fine?’ She pressed her fingers lightly against my shoulder.

‘Go away!’ I shook her hand off my shoulder. I didn’t want her to see me like that. Crouched as she was, she leaned in closer to me. The brat clearly didn’t get it.

‘Does something hurt, captain?’ She brushed my shoulder with the back of her fingers. ‘Do you need help?’

‘Just go away, you shitty brat’.

And this time she understood. She stood up, turned on her heels and I barely heard her footsteps while she was leaving. The brat was as silent as a mouse. With the back of my hand I wiped the tears from my face. It was just water mixed with salt, yet the lump in my throat remained. It really didn’t sit well with me that the damn brat had seen me like that: so weak.

I stretched my arms and rested them along the margin of the riverbank. I let my head fall back, looking at the stars and the soft light of the moon. My eyes closed. I wanted to stop thinking, but it was impossible.

I’d been working with the new squad for almost two years. The Jaëger brat, who looked like a fucking puppy, was always following my steps. The little blond, who despite having had a growth spurt, was still too delicate and too smart for his own good. The fucking horse-face. I really liked to make Jean clean the stables at the drop of a hat. Miss Braus, with that insatiable appetite. —It was incredible that they had to secure the Survey Corps’ storages behind padlocks in order to prevent that woman from devouring all the food—. The shaved brat, Connie, who was after Miss Braus. The blondie, shy and a little fearful Historia. The beginning of a smile appeared on my face. I was glad there was someone shorter than me. And I shouldn’t forget about the best soldier I had: Mikasa Ackerman. Always calm. Always strong. Always firm. Except, of course, when Eren was in danger or being bullied or some other shit. When that happened, the number one brat disappeared, and the jealous, loyal and overprotective sister made an appearance to annihilate all threats that loomed over Eren, either a mosquito or a titan.

The brat had to learn to control herself. If she didn’t, one of these days she’d end up dead, devoured or crushed. Like all those who’d been by my side. And I didn’t want to see her dead. I didn’t want the weight of her death on my shoulders too. She was the best, and with time, she’d be even better than me. I had no doubt about that. I didn’t want to see reddish blood trickle down her inert body. «I’m having too many shitty thoughts tonight».

Thinking about Ackerman’s death didn’t do me any good. Nor the knowledge that, someday, my squad would die out there, fighting against those disgusting vermin to protect people who deserved to die. It wasn’t fair. But nothing was in the world. I should’ve been used to it already, though there were truths you never got used to.

I heard steps behind me. The brat again. This time, fortunately, she didn’t find me crying. She was wearing the Survey Corps uniform and the red scarf wrapped around her neck. She was holding a bottle of good wine and a couple of glasses. The brat surely had forced the lock in the warehouse to pick up that bottle. «Little thief! Where the hell had she learned to steal like that? I didn’t teach her, that’s for sure».

She left the glasses and the bottle near the shore and sat down on the ground to unlace her boots. She then rolled up her trousers up to her knees and sank her feet in the water, while keeping her backside on the margin of the river. She took the bottle of wine, previously uncorked, and filled a glass with two fingers of that soft, crimson wine. She handed me the glass, which I grabbed by the top. She repeated the steps, filling in the second glass. She put the bottle on the floor and swallowed the contents of her wine glass in a single gulp.

‘You’re a minor, Ackerman. You can’t drink alcohol’, I said with not too much conviction.

‘Then you should hurry up with the drinking, captain,’ she answered as she refilled her glass, ‘because I intend to drink it until it’s empty’. This time she filled only half a glass.

I drank my glass of wine in one gulp and extended my arm for a refill. She filled my glass halfway, just like hers. I went back to drink. The sweet liquid slid down my throat, leaving a soft aftertaste in my mouth. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was sitting to my left, gently moving her submerged feet on the transparent water. Her right hand was resting on the grass, close to mine. She held the glass with her left hand, near her chest, while looking at the stars. She held the glass up to her lips and sipped gently.

‘What are you doing around here still awake this late?’, I asked. «Dressed in the uniform, too. Didn’t she go to sleep?»

‘And you?’, she asked as her fingernails rattled against the glass.

‘None of your business’. I turned my head, trying to avoid looking at her face.

I held the glass close to my lips to drink. I emptied the glass and stretched it out for another refill. Obedient as she’d never been, she filled three quarters of my glass this time.

I kept watching her. The soft light of the moon highlighted her pale skin and her black hair. I knew she had gray eyes, but at that moment they were hidden under the white reflection of the moonlight. Her lips were thin. Fool me, I caught myself looking at her again. She noticed, because she locked her gaze on mine, without blinking and without any shame whatsoever to the fact I was naked under the water. My stare didn’t faze her. «When had that woman ever been intimidated?», I thought to myself.

‘Do I have a stain?’, she asked without looking away.

‘No’. I felt a blush climb up my neck, but I refused to be the first to look away. The fucking brat wasn’t going to beat me. No fucking way.

‘Fine’, was her answer.

Then, after a few seconds had passed, she looked again at the sky. «I won! She was the first to look away». It was then that she placed her right hand gently over mine. She moved her fingers back and forth, caressing me. She drank. She pampered me. I drank. She comforted me. I trapped her fingers between mine and caressed them with my thumb. She replied with a gentle squeeze. Her long nails. Mine trimmed. Hers, a soft touch. Mine, rough. Both clean and pale.

‘Today’, Mikasa began, ‘I couldn’t sleep’. She shook her head. ‘That’s not right. Actually, I know I won’t be able to sleep today’. Her lips formed a half smile.

‘Can I ask you why, Ackerman?’

‘Go ahead. Ask if you’re curious’. This time she gave a bitter smile.

‘Why won’t you sleep today then?’ I took another sip of wine.

‘Because...’, she bit her lower lip softly, ‘today, eight years ago, my parents were murdered’. She breathed through her nose. She kept stroking me with her thumb. ‘My biological parents, I mean’. She drank again. One sip and then another. Then, in a single gulp, she emptied the glass.

‘I’m sorry, Mikasa’. I really felt it. The girl had a soft smile on her face. She filled her glass on the ground with one hand while she still held my hand. ‘I suppose I won’t be able to sleep either’. Now it was my turn to empty the glass.

‘A nightmare?’, she asked looking at me. Her gaze was soft. She lacked that threatening nuance that she used to have in her eyes.

‘Bad decisions that turn into nightmares’, I replied.

She stroked my hand. A few minutes passed without any of us saying anything. We’d drank the whole bottle and during that time we hadn't stopped caressing each other’s hands. There was a certain tenderness in that simple contact. Her warmth was comforting. Then she moved her hand away from mine and stood up. She said something that caught me off guard.

‘Do you mind if I take a bath with you, captain Levi?’

‘As you wish’.

She moved away from the shore and began to undress. She first took off her red scarf carefully, folding it and placing it on the grass gently. It was very dirty and I didn’t understand why she treated it with that much care. The garment needed about fifty washes at least. The next piece that she took off was her jacket, featuring the wings of freedom on the back. She threw it on the ground with little concern. Then she started to unbutton her white blouse. She treated it with the same disregard as the jacket. Now I could see her white back in the moonlight. Maybe it was because of the wine, or because I’d become a pervert in only a few seconds, but her bare back turned me on. «Shit! She’s just a brat!» Then she unbuttoned her pants and revealed cream-colored panties on a perfectly rounded butt. I swallowed. I’d seen that pair of buttocks holstered in her uniform pants a million times. Why did I find them such an appetizing vision now?

She put her hands behind her back to undo the bra. A simple click and the undergarment fell. Then she slid her panties down her long and probably silky legs. Ackerman started to turn around and I looked away. «I'm a fucking pervert. I haven’t had a good shag in a while. That’s all».

I watched as one of her feet began to slide into the water. «She’s only a brat and I’m a huge pervert for thinking like that». She sat next to me with her shoulders sticking out. She folded her legs and rested hers arms on her knees. There were droplets of water on the tips of her black hair. Over time it’d grown and now reached down to her shoulders. I’d never paid attention to her. Not like that. She’d never piqued my interest because she was a brat. «Brats are snooty and dirty». But was I paying attention now. She didn’t look like a girl, but a woman. She had womanly curves for a brat.

Her skin seemed smooth and soft. I wanted to touch it. I closed my hand into a fist to avoid my impulses. I contemplated her chest and the curves that outlined her firm and turgent breasts. I wanted to lick her. I could have grabbed one of those pretty breasts and wrapped it entirely around my fingers.

I wanted to see more, but Mikasa’s arms and legs hid her alluring parts and it annoyed me. I clicked my tongue in displeasure. To see a few more inches of her skin, I had leaned towards her and I hadn’t even realised it. She moved her arms away from her knees and examined her entire body.

‘Where did I get dirty, captain?’, she said while looking at me with those silvery eyes full of mischief.

‘No...’ I swallowed hard. She’d caught me gazing at her. ‘You didn’t dirt yourself. You’re completely clean. «What with this obsession about stains? It’s not like I am a cleaning maniac myself. Of course not».

‘Ah! As you were watching me so intently, I thought... I thought I’d stained myself’. She smiled sweetly. «What the hell! Since when could Ackerman look adorable? Definitely, if Hange found out about this, she’d make fun of me by saying I am a pervert midget».

‘Excuse me,’ I began to say, ‘it’s just that...’ «Just what? What could I say? Excuse me, but your naked body made me horny? That I didn’t notice you have grown to be a fine woman? No, no, wait. This one is better: That I can’t repress my dirty thoughts of all the things I want to do to you? Yes, I’m sure I’ll seduce her with that». ‘Nothing’, I finally said shaking my head.

‘Can I...’ She licked her lips. «Does this brat even know what she’s doing to me?» ‘Can I ask you a personal question?’, she asked as she locked her silvery eyes on me.

‘Sure’. «Sure, ask me if I feel like rolling in the hay with you. You’ll be surprised».

‘Do you...’ She looked away from me. «Ashamed, perhaps?» ‘Do you think I’m attractive? I mean, if you think guys would like me’. She fidgeted with her fingers. She was nervous. ‘It’s just that, well, with the body I have, with my abs. Well, I don’t know... And, well, as you’re a man, maybe you could tell me’. She put her hands under the water, letting them rest between her thighs.

‘Of course boys would like you, Ackerman’. «Goodness, if she knew that probably half the boys touched themselves thinking about her, all of those stupid uncertainties would vanish from her mind».

She pounced on me. The upper part of her body was exposed. «Fuck, Levi, don’t look. Don’t look at her breasts. Look at her eyes. That's it. Good boy». She put her hand on my shoulder and with the other she grabbed one of my hands to put it on her belly.

‘Can’t you see?’ She rubbed my hand against her firm abs. «Her skin is so soft». ‘I have the abs of a boy’, she said.

‘Tsk, brat’. Now it was me who took her hand. I held it on my crotch. She blushed when she realized what was the bump she was touching. ‘This’. I moved my other hand to gently brush against the folds of her labia. She opened her eyes in surprise. ‘And this. That is the differences between a man and a woman. Not some fucking abs’. «They are very pretty, by the way».

‘Captain, you are too straightforward at times’. She flashed a warm smile. I let her go and she resumed her initial position. ‘So, as a man, would you sleep with me?’ There was amusement in her eyes. I noticed that the wine had affected both of us, so I played along.

‘In the water or on the grass?’

‘On the grass’, she replied casually.

And, for the third time that night, the girl surprised me. She got up, left the river, and sat not too far away, with her knees bent on each side of her body. She was waiting for me. So I did what was demanded of me. I got up and approached her.

Mikasa, looking like the most precious being in the world, laid back, stretched her legs and raised her arms above her head. She was like one of those fairies appearing in children's tales. «Although a child shouldn’t read about these things, of course». She was lying down, as if she knew she had all the power in the world and all my attention on her. Well, she had it. Why deny such an obvious truth?

I lay down on top of her, gently parting her legs to get between them. Her skin was moist and soft. I leaned on one of my arms to keep her from supporting all of my weight and then I caressed her jaw with my free hand. I placed it on her cheek and brought my lips to hers. I kissed her gently. Just touching each other’s lips. I kissed her again. And again. I pressed my thumb against her jaw to move her lips apart and, this time, the kiss deepened. With the tip of my tongue I moistened her lips and then kissed her. She caught the rhythm quickly and retaliated. «Yes, this, this is really kissing». My mouth moved over hers, trying to devour her. I caught her bottom lip between my teeth and pulled it. I kissed her again.

Mikasa had her hands buried in my hair and she tousled it. Uncontrollably, I began to rub my whole body against hers. I needed the friction. She let out a sigh from between her lips. I grasped the opportunity to put my tongue inside her mouth. I was going to devour her whole. Nobody would stop me. I slid my hand to her ear and pushed her hair away. I stopped kissing her mouth so I could trace her face with kisses until I reached the lobe of her ear. I wrapped it between my lips and sucked. Then I grabbed it with my teeth and pulled it gently. My breath hit her moistened lobe and her skin erupted in goosebumps. I kissed behind her ear and went down her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses and bites.

I raised myself slightly away from her body. Mikasa's breathing was somewhat laboured. Her lips were redder and desire was easy to read in her wide open eyes. My fingertips slid down the curve of her neck down to her chest. I wrapped one of her breasts around my hand and squeezed it. Then I caressed it. I felt its softness. My thumb and forefinger circled her nipple and I gently pulled it. I bent my head so I could reach its tip with my mouth. I couldn’t stop myself and I licked it, breathing hotly over it until it hardened. I smirked. Mikasa's body was very obedient. I put the nipple in my mouth and licked it. She sighed loudly.

I rubbed my abdomen against her mound. Her smoothness down there caught my attention. I wanted to uncover the mystery. I pulled away from her warm body and sat between her legs. Bending her legs to the knees, I spread them until she was bare to my ravenous eyes. I swallowed hard. The vision ignited my body, burning it inside out. Now I understood why she felt so smooth. There was no sign of pubic hair on her. All of her sex, pink and wet, was exposed.

I looked at her. She was blushing. But me, I was too excited to stop. Without further ado, I tilted my face towards her sex to bring her pleasure. She tried to hold my face with both hands to stop me, but she couldn’t. I spread her folds with two fingers and I buried my face in her. It was wet and warm. I licked her from bottom to top. She tasted salty. Mikasa moaned. I licked her again and she moaned again. That pleased me more than I expected and it aroused me.

I moved my mouth near her clit. Using the tip of my tongue I began to arouse her. «Fuck! I want to make her as excited as I am». Her hands moved from my face to the back of my head and she stroked my hair. I pulled out a bit and stuck my tongue out repeatedly against her erect button. She sighed. Her body was warmer around me. Her hands now started to shove my head against her sex. She wanted more. I brought my hand to her vagina, caressing her entrance with my fingers. While I kept licking, I stuck my index finger in her warm, wet and narrow cavity. It slipped in effortlessly. Mikasa let out a gasp of pleasure. She’d liked it. I smiled, pulled out my forefinger and held it together with my middle finger. Then I introduced both fingers at the same time. Mikasa responded with another gasp, arching her back a bit and shoving my head towards her. I loved her reactions. I was delighted to know that the pleasure she felt was because of me.

I hastened the rhythm of my mouth and she squirmed. My body was warming and my cock was hardening. Mikasa’s fingers again pushed my head against her to create more friction. She was restless. «I’m also eager to sink between your legs, brat».

I searched with my fingers for that special rough area within her narrow cavity. The pleasure point inside her. When I found it, I rubbed my fingers against the hot wall. Mikasa moaned louder and lifted her hips, offering herself to me. Her hands pressed me against her as she rocked her hips against my face. At this rate she was going to smother me, but she was so wet and ready, it wouldn’t be long before she came.

Her inner walls throbbed around my fingers. Her whole body was tense. But I was not going to let her come so easily. Against her wishes, I turned away from her.

Mikasa snorted angrily because I hadn’t given her what she was craving for. I covered her with my body and leaned on my arms. I looked her in the eyes. She was so needy.

‘What’s the matter, Miss Ackerman?’, I asked slyly. I brushed the tip of my erection against the moisture between her legs: a combination of her fluids mixed with my own saliva.

‘You are exasperating’. She took a deep breath and adjusted herself under me. Mikasa slid her arms under my armpits and wrapped them around me. ‘So? Are you going to do it or not?’ I didn’t wait for another response from her. She wanted and needed me.

I slid my hand between the two of us to move her lips apart. I brushed intentionally against her clit and she spread her legs wider. I put the tip of my member into her narrow cavity and slipped in with one long thrust into her. I grunted. The pleasure was hard and unstoppable. Mikasa complained about the intrusion, burying her nails on my shoulders.

‘Beast’, she scolded me.

I pulled out slightly to enter her again. «Oh! Fuck, so good». Her tightness squeezed and enveloped me completely. Then I pulled almost all the way out and entered her again with increased strength. I gasped. Mikasa had scratched my back as she arched hers. I repeated the movement to bring us even more pleasure. A whimper escaped from her lips. However, she didn’t ask me to be gentler. I buried my cock inside her again. Heat enveloped me. I couldn’t help it: I moaned.

I buried my fingers in the earth around her shoulders to hold myself down. I needed the support to thrust even harder into her. With each thrust, Mikasa moaned and squirmed, but it wasn’t enough. I needed to go deeper, deeper inside of her, to fill her with my whole being.

With my hands covered in dirt, I placed her legs around my hips. I licked my lips obscenely while looking at her. Mikasa held onto me tighter.

I pulled back almost completely and buried myself again in the tender flesh of her sex. She gasped and tensed around me. I bit her shoulder gently as I tore the earth with my fingers. It was too hot and I couldn’t stop. I began to penetrate her with force, increasing my rhythm, faster and faster.

I could feel she was getting wetter, because I could slide in with less effort. A tingling went through my whole body. It made me want to go a step further.

She was moaning. Her nails were scratching my skin and her legs were wrapped around my hips. I could feel her heels pressing harder on my ass to sink me deeper inside her, to fill her completely. I rammed into her harder and faster. She was tight, throbbing and wet around me. For me. She was panting. She was calling for me. She was asking for more. Faster. Stronger. Further inside her.

I sank my face between her breasts. I grasped her thighs and lifted them a few inches as I entered her again. Just as her body begged for. Harder, stronger and faster.

Mikasa buried her hands in the grass as she tightened around me even more. She reached the orgasm she’d been craving for. The shrill wail she let out was my undoing.

I knew I shouldn’t come inside her. It was wrong, but I couldn’t hold back. My orgasm overwhelmed me and I released all the accumulated tension. My cock started to contract uncontrollably. With each spasm, I poured my warm seed inside her. I was gasping, moaning and growling, although I wasn’t aware of it. With a few final thrusts, I poured everything inside her.

I needed air. I tried to deepen my breaths, but it was difficult. My breathing was forced. I relaxed my whole body and lay on top of Mikasa. She was also breathing agitatedly. I still had my head between her breasts. I felt tired and relaxed at the same time. Her hands were caressing my hair. I was very comfortable. Somehow, that little girl made me feel safe. And that made me feel calm. Right then I felt truly alive.

I closed my eyes and I tried to rest on Mikasa’s chest. And I saw them again. All of them. The knot in my throat that had disappeared formed again. My eyes became damp. «Definitely, I'm an idiot».

A murmur from Mikasa broke my train of thought. ‘It wasn’t your fault...’

The pain I’d kept inside for so long broke free within the silent tears that were falling from my eyes into her breasts. Mikasa kept stroking my hair softly. Kneading it. Offering me comfort. For the first time, crying didn’t seem wrong or weak.

A few minutes later, I dried the damp trail my tears had left. I pulled out of her gently and I knelt between her legs.

There was semen and blood. I swallowed. It was probably the first time the brat had laid with a man and I hadn’t been careful enough. I’d used her to free myself. Ackerman sat up and gently rubbed the bones of her pelvis.

‘Does it hurt?’, I asked with apprehension. «Of course it hurts, idiot».

‘For a midget you weigh quite a lot. Your body has been squashing mine for a while, and now it hurts a little’. She looked oddly at me.

She cleaned her body in the river while I watched her. Then I did the same.

Once we were clean, we dressed in silence. Nonetheless, I was the adult and I felt I had to say something, to apologize. I picked up my dirty pyjamas and made a ball with them. «That’d be the correct thing to do. Apologize for hurting her. That’s it. I’ll look up, look her in the eye, and apologize. It’s not that hard».

‘Are you listening to me, captain Levi?’ A mild reproach could be heard in her voice.

‘No, I wasn’t. What were you saying?’

‘Nothing’. She sighed. ‘Let’s go back’. She took my hand and, as if I were a child, she led the path towards the castle.

We went inside the building. As she walked she barely made any noise. The same couldn’t be said about me. We started going up the stairs. She still held my hand. On the second floor there were the women bedrooms. However, she didn’t stop there. Instead, we went up to the third floor. There we walked down the corridor until we reached my room.

She quietly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. The bed was unmade, just as I’d left it before leaving. She made me wait in the middle of the room as she took the ball of dirty clothes from my hands and threw it into the laundry basket. She took my hand and guided me to the bed. With a wave of her hand, she told me to lie on it. I obeyed.

I was on my side, looking at her. She covered me and sat on the pillow. She leaned her back against the wall and raised her feet on the bed. She’d comfortably settled in my room unconsented. Then she held her hand towards me. I took it between mine. Her skin was soft.

‘Even if you call me a brat, I’m old enough to know what has happened. Don’t feel guilty. We both needed it’.

‘I used you’. I squeezed her hand between mine.

‘I used you too’. She leaned over my ear and whispered to me, ‘And, after all, I enjoyed it’. She moved away from me with a smile. ‘Come on, sleep. I’ll wait’. She squeezed my hand gently.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. A few minutes later, I noticed she was moving her hand away. She slowly got up, brushed my fringe away and whispered, ‘Good night, Levi’, followed by a kiss on my forehead.

I watched her leave as silently as she’d appeared. I turned my body towards the place where she’d been sitting. It was warm. I drew my hand near my nose and inhaled. She’d left her smell. With a smile on my lips, sleep overcame me. My last thought was that... Mikasa... Mikasa smelled really good.


	2. Chapter 2

I buried one of my ultrahard steel swords in the neck of the disgusting piece of living flesh. At the same time, the second blade slashed the flesh just below. The combination of both cuts at the weakest point of the titan was a lethal. I used enough strength as to make the wound fatal, but not so strong as to break my swords. When I pulled the blades out, hot blood poured from the wound along with a large amount of steam. Once my work was finished, I fired a hook towards a giant nearby tree. The titan fell dead just as I was moving away from it. «One less».

There were two more titans on the left and one on the far right. First I headed left. I closed the distance with my vertical maneuvering equipment and engaged the tallest titan, of around fifteen meters. I hooked myself to a tree on the flank of the enemy, then I fired the grappling hook at the side of its neck and, when I was close enough, I knocked it down in a single blow.

The smallest titan, only five meters tall, looked at me with an unalterable smile when I completed the maneuver. Soon after, it began to chase me, stretching its long arms in an attempt to crush my bones. I turned around suddenly and approached it face-to-face. As I dodged both of its hands, I hooked myself to the back of his neck and executed another fatal blow. «Two more down».

I backtracked until I found the third titan. It was only a hundred meters ahead. With a height of about seven meters and with its back completely turned to me, it was going to be an easy kill. I rushed to it with a sudden burst of compressed gas.

The setting sun dazzled me, but I kept moving forward confidently. I got my swords ready to kill the titan. As I rushed forward, I caught a sudden movement from the corner of my eye. A smaller titan, on top of a branch, pounced towards me with its mouth wide open, ready to devour me. I shot one hook to the opposite side of the titan and pressed the gas mechanism, dodging its jaws with the maneuver.

In spite of my quick reaction, I was not fast enough. The huge creature extended its hand and managed to hit my maneuvering equipment. I tried to nail the available hook to a tree, but I missed by a few centimeters and it stuck to the ground instead. The wires pulled my body in opposite directions. Up and down at the same time. The hook on the tree broke loose and I started to plummet straight to the ground. A crash into a branch slowed my fall. I heard several cracking, then a metallic noise, and finally, my body slammed into the grass.

My whole body hurt. I was disoriented. When I raised my head, everything was going round and round. I tried to crawl through the earth, but my body refused to obey. I could hear the  approaching footsteps of the titan. «Shit, I’m going to die here».

I heard the distinctive sound of ultrahard steel swords sinking on titan flesh. Someone lifted me up by one leg and my vision went blurry. An instant later my face crashed into the ground again. «It’s, definitely, not one of my best days». I stayed still for a few seconds or a few minutes until someone’s arms surrounded my chest to carry me to a higher position. I clung blindly to my savior.

He left me sitting on a branch, with my back leaning against the trunk. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw his face. «I take it back, I saw _her_ face».

Mikasa was squatting in front of me, holding my body by the shoulders. She took a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped my forehead clean of dirt and blood. She did it carefully, trying not to hurt me further. She put away the cloth after cleaning my cheeks.

‘If I’d shown up a few seconds later, you’d be titan’s food by now’, she said while tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. ‘Are you okay, sir?’

‘What do you think?’, I groaned. I felt dizzy and promptly lost my balance. Mikasa held me tighter. «Fuck, I can’t stand upright even while sitting».

‘I understand, captain. Don’t move’. Mikasa smiled softly.

The brat checked my status, first my chest and torso, then my arms, all the while making sure that I didn’t fall. Then she examined my legs. My left thigh was bleeding profusely. When Mikasa spotted the wound, she took off her cape and quickly made a tourniquet. Even a non-lethal wound like this could kill me due to blood loss.

Then Mikasa checked my equipment. As she pulled the hook’s triggers, the pistons that powered them didn’t move. ‘Captain, I’m going to take it off, okay?’ I nodded weakly. Mikasa loosened my harnesses and removed the heavy gear. When she dropped the weight, it fell into the void.

I closed my eyes. My head hurt and my leg was burning as if there were a searing iron inside of it. The rest of my body was numb by comparison. It didn’t matter. Without a maneuvering equipment I wasn’t going to survive. «I’ll lose balance the moment I stand up. The brat should leave me behind and come back later with the rest of our group».

Mikasa looked towards the setting sun. Within an hour, it’d be dark. Even though most titans wouldn’t move at night, without artificial light we wouldn’t know where to look for safety.

‘We have to go, captain’, Mikasa said turning her back to me. ‘Climb on my back. We’ll go after the others. They can’t be be too far away’.

‘I’m a burden, brat. Just leave me here’.

Mikasa sighed and shrugged. As she turned around, she took both hand grips of her equipment with a single hand and with the other, grabbed me by the waist. She fired at a nearby tree and jumped with me in her arms. «Mikasa is too stubborn. She does whatever she pleases». I put my legs hanging between hers, trying to get them out of the way. In spite of my effort, she was still struggling to carry me, so we were too late when we reached the meeting point. They’d already left.

Mikasa stopped on a nearby branch. She sat me down and, while holding me, scouted the distance. No sign of the Corps. There were no horses either.

The brat picked her flare gun and fired a green smoke upwards. I was more realistic with our situation. It was quite difficult that someone could see the signal.

‘If you hurry up and go straight,’ I told her, ‘maybe you can catch them’. «Survive, brat. Listen to me for once».

‘I’m sorry, captain, but I must notify you that, even considering your small size, you weight way too much to catch them before nightfall’.

‘You’ll go alone’, I told her dryly.

‘I won’t’.

‘Are you an idiot, you shitty brat? Get the fuck out. Now!’

‘I won’t!’ She looked at me resolutely. ‘If you die, Eren dies too. The Military Police Brigade will kill him because there will be no one capable to overpower him. I will _not_ let Eren die’.

‘If I die here, you will be in charge of Eren, noisy brat. Erwin has a report that says so’. A year ago I’d written it myself. Mikasa was really competent at killing titans. ‘Your justification is worthless now so..., get out!’ I glared at her. It seemed that she was at last convinced.

The brat lowered her head and then looked away, touching the red scarf around her neck. She shook her head and met her gaze again with mine.

‘I don’t have enough gas to reach them. I’ll stay’.

‘Ackerman,’ I closed my fists in frustration, «why the hell is she so stubborn?», ‘listen to me, for the first fucking time in your life. Listen, you must—’

‘I won’t go without you’, Mikasa interrupted. ‘I’m not leaving, okay? If you want to be useful, think of a good plan to get us both out of here’. She looked up at the sky. It was getting darker every minute. ‘And think fast. We’re running out of time’.

‘Brat—’

‘Stop arguing. I won’t change my mind’. She cupped my face with both hands, looking straight into my eyes. ‘I won’t leave you behind, Levi’.

Her face was close to mine and, for a moment, I thought she’d kiss me. Memories of the night I spent with Mikasa resurfaced. I saw her clearly, lying naked, moaning and arching her back while I entered her body. «Now it is _not_ the time for this, Levi. Focus!». I came back to reality when she stroked my cheek with her thumb. Then she moved away.

If we stayed there all night, we’d spend the whole night and the morning after with no water or food. Exhausted, our progress would be slow and, if we found a titan, we’d no longer have the necessary strength to fight it. There was a higher chance of survival if we looked for a shelter with supplies. «Southeast of here, about twenty minutes from where we’re now, there is a small house arranged for the Corps». Or so I remembered. The cabin was prepared to accommodate small groups of Scouts. «Hopefully there’s water, food and some gas for Mikasa».

I looked at Mikasa. ‘Brat’. She focused all her attention on me. ‘Let’s go there’. I pointed southeast. ‘There’s a shelter beyond the forest, a few minutes on foot after the tree line’.

Mikasa nodded. Then she turned her back on me and squatted down. ‘Get on my back’, she told me. My leg still ached and I hadn’t yet regained my sense of balance, so I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, just above the belt of the maneuvering equipment. Before setting off, she made sure that my body wasn’t blocking the hook’s barrels.

Mikasa jumped. This time she was handling my weight with more ease. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on her shoulder. Her hair tickled my nose. A pleasant warmth radiated from her body. «I feel comfortable with her». I sniffed carefully and her smell flooded my nostrils. It wasn’t what I expected. Soft, sweet and spicy. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with her scent. Although I quite disliked the idea that the smell came from her sweat, I moved my nose closer to her neck and captured more of her fragrance.

We reached the edge of the forest and Mikasa looked around. She didn’t find what we were looking for. Then we went south for a few minutes until Mikasa finally spotted a small hut.

‘Is it that one?’, she asked, pointing with her finger.

‘Yes’. She’d have to descend to the open terrain and close the remaining distance on foot. If a titan saw us, it’d make short work of us. ‘Wait, don’t go down yet’. Mikasa looked at me over her shoulder. Our faces were very close. ‘If we find a titan down there, don’t hesitate to leave me behind and save yourself. Is that clear, brat?’

‘Don’t be so dramatic, captain. We can wait until night, when the titans are sleeping’.

‘No’, I denied flatly. ‘It’ll be safer to move forward right now. The terrain is quite flat and there seems to be no titan in sight. At night, on the other hand, an abnormal titan may appear, and in that case the probability of survival will be zero’.

‘Understood, captain. Anyway, I won’t leave you here. I thought I made myself very clear on that point’.

‘Think for a bit, you brat. If we both die, Eren dies. You have to run away without me’. I looked right into her eyes, but she turned away with a frown. «She doesn’t have to be fond of my demand to carry it out». ‘It’s an order, Ackerman’, I commanded her. She sighed in frustration.

Mikasa slid down the tree. When she touched the ground, she put away the equipment’s hand grips and then, grabbed me with an arm around my back and another around the bend in my knees. Before starting the long way to the cabin, she looked both ways to make sure there were no titans in sight.

The sun wouldn’t shine for much longer. «It’s better if we move when there’s as little light as possible». Mikasa’s steps were firm, confident and steady. «I hope there’s not an unpleasant surprise inside the cabin». I was tired. «There’ll be dirt». My eyelids felt heavy. The brat’s smell surrounded me. The dim light of the afternoon didn’t help me stay awake. Even though we weren’t safe yet, I eventually lost consciousness.

(...)

I woke up on a stiff  bed, covered with my Survey Corps’ cape. Inside the small cabin, there was a round table filled with items —including a lit candle in its center—, a couple of chairs, an unlit fireplace, and a rude closet. It was freezing.

We were on the shelter at last. The brat must have brought me inside when I lost consciousness. «Where’s she now?» I stood up abruptly, but a sharp pain hit my thigh and I had to sit down again. My leg was still bandaged with the brat’s cloak. Just then the door opened and Mikasa came inside the room with a bucket full of water, some towels and firewood. There was a frown on her face.

‘Lie down, captain’, she requested as she left the wood by the fireplace and the rest of her load on the table. Then she came up to me, took me by the ankles and helped me lie back. While I was asleep, the brat had taken off my boots, my harnesses, my jacket, and even my handkerchief. She brushed the hair on my forehead aside with a look of concern. ‘I have to clean, stitch and bandage your leg, sir’, she said. ‘It will hurt quite a bit, but I am sure you can handle the pain’.

I nodded. Mikasa fetched the equipment she’d need for the operation: the bucket full of clean water, a medicine cabinet and a bottle of wine. She sat on the edge of the bed and removed the bloodstained cloak from around my wound. She threw it aside with no consideration. When she tried to zip down my pants, I stopped her with my hand in an unexpected moment of modesty.

‘Captain Levi,’ she sighed as she removed my hand, ‘I’m just going to take off your pants. I’ll leave the underwear on. Besides,’ she looked at me with a smirk, ‘I’ve already seen you naked, don’t you remember?’

«Yes, I do remember, brat». I recalled it very well. Last month, on that night, I’d felt the softness of her skin, her agitated breathing, her nails sunk on my shoulders, her warm body, her heavy panting. She’d arched her back to let me in deeper as she reached her orgasm wrapped around my arms. «Of course I remember. How could I forget?»

‘Fuck!’, I screamed. A sharp pain in my thigh brought me back to reality. While I was recalling that night, Mikasa hadn’t wasted her time. My wound was clean and she’d already started stitching it close.

‘Sorry’, she said apologetically. ‘It won’t be long. I promise’. She looked at my bulging crotch and arched an eyebrow. ‘But... It seems he’s happy, captain. Are you really into that?’

‘Shut up’. I blushed. «Stupid girl». ‘It’s your fault’.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment’, she said laughing. Then she continued, but she was more careful this time.

When she finished stitching, she put an extract of aloe vera on top of the wound and firmly bandaged my thigh. Then she sat me up. She brushed my hair back from my forehead and picked up another clean cloth. She soaked the cloth in the bucket of water. Her face was very close to mine. I examined her pale and soft skin. The brat had surprisingly appealing features. I could see it now in all its glory: a nice oval face, slanted eyes, a small nose and thin lips. She still smelled sweet.

Mikasa leaned my head against her chest as she began to look for cuts on my scalp. She gently cleaned my wounds with the wet cloth. I put my arms around her waist and rubbed my face against her breasts. «They’re soft».

The brat stopped. ‘You’re a pervert’, she muttered. Still, she kept tending me.

A minute later, she throwed the rag inside the bucket. She hugged me, gently stroking my back through the shirt. Then, she placed a kiss on my forehead, where my hair was born. A chill ran through my body. «It’s cold». I hugged her tighter.

‘If you let me go,’ the brat said, still caressing me, ‘I can light the fireplace. We’ll be warmer’.

I reluctantly released her. Mikasa stood up and, as I lay down, she covered me with the bed sheets. I curled up and watched as she threw wood inside the fireplace and lit the twigs with a candle. Squatting next to the hearth, she stirred the trunks to let the fire breathe and, little by little, a warm light and a soft heat flooded the room.

‘I’ve found some canned food and I’ve brought fresh water from the well nearby. There was also an apple tree, so we have dessert’. Mikasa watched the fire hypnotized. ‘I’ve found aloe vera and mint, too. I have taken the liberty of preparing an infusion. You should take it to relieve the pain’. She looked at me and stood up. ‘I’m going to fetch it all. I’ll be right back’.

Mikasa made a couple of trips and each time she placed her load on the table. She filled it with cans, cutlery, a couple of plates, two glasses, apples and, finally, the infusion. «It’ll be disgusting». Mikasa sat on a chair and started peeling a couple of apples. Then she opened a few cans and sniffed them. She didn’t grimace, so I assumed the food was in good condition. She poured some kind of tomato soup on a plate and added pieces of carrot and mushrooms on top. From another can, a piece of meat came out. It looked like chicken. «Who the hell packs a hen in a can?»

Mikasa came closer to me and sat me up. She placed cushions behind my back and covered my legs with the sheets. Then, with the tomato soup in her hand, she sat next to me and started to feed me.

I frowned at the unappetizing sight on the plate, but I opened my mouth nevertheless. «It’s alright. It’s cold and it doesn’t have much flavor, but it’s edible at least. I guess I have to be thankful it isn’t disgusting». Only when I swallowed, I realised that I was starving.

‘It’s disgusting, isn’t it?’ Mikasa prepared another spoonful. ‘Can I try it?’, she asked, bringing the spoon to her own mouth.

‘Go ahead. I don’t think it’ll kill you’, I said as she ate.

‘Well,’ she said after chewing, ‘it’s not rotten. That should be enough’. She took another spoonful and held it close to me. ‘Do you agree with my evaluation?’

‘Yes’. I ate the cold, tasteless soup. ‘Surprisingly, even I can cook better’. «In spite of knowing that everything I cook comes out burned, salty or undercooked».

‘For once’, Mikasa said, ‘I have to agree with you’. She smiled at me as she fed me again. ‘I’ll bring the infusion’.

As I’d predicted, the infusion was disgusting. With the help of the soup, insipid and cold, I got to drink everything. I was hungry and my leg hurt. It wasn’t surprising that, later, we devoured the canned chicken. It was frozen and looked like rubber, but it was by comparison a gourmet dish. Luckily, the apples were sweet and juicy. They’d been the best food in our menu.

I felt much better with a full stomach. The herbs were already soothing the pain. I lied down again while the brat went to wash the utensils. She came back with another bucket of water and hooked it above the fire.

She stirred the hearth and put some more wood. As the fire warmed the room, she began to undress. First, the Survey Corps’ jacket, then her red scarf, boots and harnesses. She laid everything on top of a nearby chair. Then, kneeling in front of the fireplace, she put a rag in the bucket of tepid water and wrung it out. She took off her shirt, leaving her torso dressed only in a light colored bra, and wiped the wet rag across her skin. The firelight played with Mikasa’s fair skin. It made her even more appealing than she already was. I was reacting like a fifteen-years-old seeing a naked woman for the first time, she was turning me on.

Our eyes met when she was washing her arm. Mikasa stopped, resting her chin on her hand as she raised an eyebrow towards me. ‘You’re a pervert, captain Levi’. She flashed me a mischievous smile.

‘Just shut up and carry on’. «I hadn’t asked her to take off her clothes in front of me, but if she stopped now it’d be just cruel».

Mikasa, with a smile on her lips, continued to undress. She put the rag on the water, wrung it out and passed it over her skin. I turned on my side to get a better view, but the movement caused a searing pain on my leg. «Fuck, it hurts. Tomorrow I won’t have fully recovered».

I looked at the brat. She was taking off her pants. «If nothing changes, Mikasa will probably be the last person to see me alive». There was only one vertical maneuvering equipment and tomorrow morning the titans would wake up. She’d have to set off without me and I’d be left alone. «I’ll die devoured». For the first moment in a long time, fear seized me. My stomach churned and my heart hammered in my chest. I drew a sharp breath.

‘Levi, are you okay?’ Mikasa was in front of me, only in her underwear, touching my arm.

‘Yes’. I swallowed hard. «There’s something that gives me more panic than my own death». I took Mikasa by the nape, bringing her closer to me. ‘Promise me only one thing. Tomorrow at sunrise you’ll go through that door and you’ll survive’.

‘I promise’. She stroked my cheek as she looked tenderly at me. She kissed my forehead. ‘Tomorrow, we’ll _both_ get out of here’.

‘No, you little brat. You will leave alone!’ If Mikasa died, nothing would make sense.

‘It seems that you don’t pay attention when I speak, captain’. The brat approached and softly kissed my lips, then she whispered tenderly. ‘I said I won’t leave you behind’. Her forehead was resting  on mine and I could feel her breath on my lips. ‘And I’m not going to do it. Besides,’ her gray gaze took my breath away, ‘it hurts that you underestimate my abilities, Levi’. She lied down next to me and covered herself with the bed sheets. She hugged me and our bodies touched. Mikasa’s body radiated a soothing warmth. ‘Everything will be fine’. She comforted me like a kid.

I hid my face below her chin and tangled my legs with hers, trying not to put too much weight on my wound. I put an arm around her waist, pulling her towards me. With my other hand, I fiddled with the edge of her bra. I lowered my head and laid a row of kisses down her chest. I didn’t know why Mikasa allowed me to touch her so blatantly. Any other girl of her age would have pushed me away as she screamed, but she was calm. I wrapped my hand around one of her breasts and caressed it. It was smooth to the touch and it fit perfectly in my hand. Meanwhile, Mikasa was petting my hair.

‘I—’, Mikasa held me tighter, ‘I’m also scared, Levi. I’m afraid we won’t return with the others. Afraid of losing my friends’. Mikasa slid down until our faces were at the same height. ‘Afraid of losing you’. She stroke my cheek. ‘I’m afraid that tomorrow we won’t be alive anymore’. This time it was her who sought comfort against my chest, embracing me as if I could save her. ‘I’m afraid because I’m human and there are people I want to protect. I’m so scared of losing them...’

Mikasa kissed my pecs through the cloth of my shirt. ‘You’re also human, Levi. So it’s okay to be afraid’. Her hands traced over an old scar on my side. ‘You’ve seen it more times than me: the terror engraved on the faces of the dead. But that doesn’t stop you from going out there to fight against the titans, again and again. It doesn’t stop me either’. She lickled my neck with the tip of her tongue, like a puppy. ‘Did you know? The Corps’ soldiers have nicknamed me humanity’s strongest woman’, she said mimicking a man’s voice. ‘At first I got angry, because it was the same title they’d given you’. Mikasa forced me to lie down as she moved on top of me, leaning against her elbows. ‘Being compared to you annoyed me. However, now I understand that you and I are quite similar’. She touched my lips with the tips of her fingers. ‘That’s why I understand you, Levi’.

«Just wait a minute! Stop! When did the brat become so mature? When did she change—? Fuck, her kisses feel so nice...» Her lips moved over mine as she moistened my lips with the tip of her tongue. She tilted her head a little, opening her mouth wider as our tongues came together.

Without thinking, my hands went to her backside. I pressed her body against my crotch, which was already getting hard.

I tried to analyse what she’d told me, but her playful tongue didn’t quite let me focus. She moved apart from my mouth and began to spread small kisses down my neck. «She’s said we’re alike». Mikasa’s lips moved close to my ear. «I’ve sought the warmth of another human being because I wanted to feel protected, because I was afraid». She caught my earlobe with her lips, sucked it and bit it carefully. Then she gently blew on it. I arched my hips as an electric current traveled down my back. «Mikasa and I are similar. She’s afraid too». She traced the outline of my earlobe with the tip of her tongue. I was getting hard under her attention. «Mikasa is also looking for another human being to cover her back».

‘Levi,’ she whispered next to my ear, «my name have never felt so good», ‘I won’t let you be cold’. Her words felt like a promise as her hand slid down my chest. She touched my cock through the underwear.

I looked her in the eyes. They reflected desire and determination. Mikasa unbuttoned my shirt. «How does an adult man react when a desirable girl gets half naked in his bed?» Without waiting for my answer, she slid down my pectorals, now exposed, leaving a line of kisses and short licks. «I’m sure he doesn’t turn down the chance», I replied.

When she reached my underwear, she stretched down the waistband and licked the exposed skin. My member jerked, demanding her attention. «She’s an alluring devil». Mikasa pressed her lips against my cock not yet uncovered. She then exposed my other side and bit my pelvic bone. My dick throbbed and began to lubricate. I growled in need as I watched her.

‘What’s the matter, captain Levi?’, she said jokingly. «I asked her the same when I entered her the first time». She brushed her palm over my crotch.

‘You are exasperating’, I replied. «Those were the exact words she answered with back then». ‘So? Are you going to do it or not?’

‘Well, I guess—’, Mikasa slipped my underwear down my legs, ‘I must reward you for your _huge_ —’, she licked her lips, ‘memory’. She was slowly caressing my erection with the tip of her fingers and I knew, all too well, that she wasn’t talking about any cognitive ability on my part.

Mikasa’s fingers fiddled with my cock. She seemed hesitant. I took her hand and closed her fingers tightly around my shaft. Then I moved her fist up and down. «So good». When the brat caught on, I let her masturbate me at her own pace. «That’s it, brat. Keep it up». My body was warming up as my cock hardened under Mikasa’s attention. A drop of lubricant poured out of my tip.

‘Can— can I lick it?’, she asked hesitantly. ‘I really enjoyed what you did back then with your mouth’.

‘Yes’. «Fuck, yes. Of course you can, Mikasa». ‘Lick it, suck it, drool over it, put it in your mouth and do everything that comes to your mind’. She smiled. ‘But don’t bite. Don’t use your teeth, okay?’ I leaned on my elbows. I was not going to miss the show. Not a chance.

‘No teeth’, she reassured me.

Mikasa ducked her head over my cock as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She grabbed my shaft and brushed the glans with the tip of her tongue. My salty precum took her aback. Then, with greater resolve, she licked my penis from bottom to top and wrapped her lips around the tip.

My penis was twitching under her attention and the reaction seemed to amuse her. She started to play with it: she kissed it and then pulled away as it jerked. Meanwhile, I was dying of impatience.

I snorted. Looking at me provocatively, Mikasa began to masturbate me at the same time as her tongue licked me whole. My body was warming up and I started to pant. Keeping her eyes locked with mine, she placed her lips around the glans of my cock and slid them slowly down the shaft, swallowing it whole, bit by bit. I threw my head back and closed my eyes tightly with pleasure. Her mouth was warm and wet.

Mikasa raised her head, keeping my cock inside her mouth and she went back down again. She started to coordinate her mouth with her hand. «Please, don’t stop. It’s fucking heaven». I licked my lips. Mikasa started moaning while she kept me inside her mouth and that, truly, drove me even more crazy.

I placed my hand around her neck and stroked her silky hair. Mikasa kept giving me pleasure. As her mouth slid up and down, a warmth ran through the shaft of my cock and concentrated around my tip. My cock was throbbing and I felt my release coming closer and closer. «Oh, I’d love to come inside her mouth, or see my cum smeared all over her pretty face». I was even harder after I pictured that in my head. But I knew there was an even better place: inside of her. I wanted to fill her up.

Mikasa’s head came down once more and I gasped with pleasure. I almost reached the point of no return too quickly. I’d have finished in that beautiful little mouth. So I gently pushed her aside before it was too late.

Mikasa rested on top of me, leaning on her elbows. She kissed me. Just a quick brush of our lips. I was too far gone to kiss her back as softly. Too excited for a kiss so chaste. I put my arms around her, parted my lips and buried my tongue in her mouth. It was warm and I could taste myself on her tongue. A little salty. The brat was rubbing against me. She was too excited to stop.

When I put my hands on her back, I noticed that she was still wearing her underwear. I got rid of her bra with a single click. Mikasa moved away from me and took her panties off, tossing them over her shoulder. Then she helped me remove the unbuttoned shirt that I was still wearing. At last, our bodies could touch.

Mikasa sat astride my hips. She spread her pussy and placed my cock between her labia. My tip was brushing her clit. Her hands were palm-down on each side of my head as she began to move back and forth, rubbing her wet pussy against the shaft of my cock. The friction was heavenly.

With my hands on her hips, I urged her to press firmly against me. Mikasa licked her lower lip. Her eyes were burning with desire. The brat was enjoying the friction.

She lowered her head to kiss me and we devoured each other. Our tongues were linked, clashing and rubbing like our sexes. It was incredible to feel her wet and warm sex sliding all over my cock. She arched her back with a moan, getting me even more aroused.

Mikasa looked at me licking her lips. I got excited by the mere movement or her tongue. She then lifted her hips. Cold air caressed my crotch. She grasped my cock and placed the tip right in her entrance. She was looking at me with a mischievous smile as she came down in a single thrust.

We both groaned at the same time. I raised my hips to fill her completely. Her pussy was tight, wet and hot. It was heaven on Earth. Mikasa put one of her hands on my stomach as she began to move, carefully trying not to go too deep or pull too far back.

My hands were on her hips, following along with her movements. Mikasa was getting more confident. She pulled further away and then pushed against me, deeper inside herself. With each thrust, she let out a quiet moan of pleasure. She squeezed one of her own breasts at the same time as she slid down my cock. Then she suddenly raised her hips while pinching her nippple between her fingers. She moaned and came down again. Her shameless behavior was filling my body with an uncontrollable desire.

I grabbed Mikasa by the shoulders and pushed her chest towards me. Her breasts were squeezed between us, and her face was right in front of mine. I pulled out and entered her with a single hard thrust, taking her by surprise. Mikasa gasped and dug her nails on my shoulders.

While searching for her sweet lips, I penetrated her as hard as I could. Mikasa moaned in the middle of our kiss, her breath hot against my face. I began to thrust, hard and fast, but keeping a steady pace. My mouth devoured hers as my hands tightened around her ass. My body was warming up and a wave of pleasure was building up on the tip of my cock. The brat’s pussy was throbbing around me.

Mikasa separated her face from mine, calling me amid her moans. That drove me crazy. I forced the brat to follow my rhythm, trying to get deeper inside her. My release was coming closer, and I could feel that she was not far from it either. We were on fire, wrapped in waves of pleasure.

Mikasa moaned and arched her back, tearing the skin of my shoulders with her nails. She was cumming, her walls pulsing even tighter around my cock. The pressure was overwhelming. I couldn’t wait anymore. My cum filled Mikasa as her insides squeezed me.

Mikasa lay completely exhausted on top of me. I was exhausted too. With a good trick of her feet, she managed to pull the blankets and cover us. I could feel Mikasa’s breath on my neck. She caressed my neck with her nose and kissed it softly. We didn’t say anything. We were just enjoying the pleasant feeling that surrounded us.

After a few minutes had passed, my injured body started to ache. My wounds were clamoring for attention. My left thigh, my back, my hips, my head, and even both my arms hurt. «Who the fuck would think that fucking while injured is okay?», I scolded myself. «Only you, Levi, only you».

I looked at Mikasa. Her black hair was disheveled and her closed eyes were hidden behind long, thick lashes. She had red lips, a blush on her cheeks and a peaceful face. I smiled. «Who am I trying to fool? Against such an alluring devil, I’d do it again».

I kissed her forehead. Mikasa opened her eyes, blurred from the sleep. She laid down next to me and rested her head on my chest. Then she placed one of her legs on top of mine. I caressed her lower back. Meanwhile, her fingertips were drawing lazy circles on my chest. ‘Are you okay?’, she asked with a low voice.

‘Tsk. It’s not like my body is the worse for wear’, I replied sarcastically. ‘Give me five minutes and we can have another round’, I said as I stroked the smooth skin on her waist.

‘Yes, of course’. Mikasa laughed sweetly. ‘I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not used to this hard training’. Mikasa looked right into my eyes. ‘I’m already exhausted’.

‘Brats nowadays can’t withstand anything’, I played along with her.

‘You’re absolutely right, captain Levi’. She sat up and, with her face in front of me, started to caress my cheek. ‘When we’re back at the headquarters, you’ll have to train me even harder and more regularly’. She then pressed her breasts against my chest, letting me know just _which_ kind of «training». ‘After all, I have to improve my «sword handling», don’t you agree?’

I swallowed. The brat was full of surprises. ‘Mikasa, when did you grow up?’

She laughed heartily. I’d never seen her so happy. She lowered her head and went back to her previous position, leaning against my chest.

‘We’ve known each other for two years now. It’s logical that I’ve changed’. She rubbed her cheek against me. ‘I prefer when you call me Mikasa, rather than brat’, she said while yawning.

‘Come on, go to sleep. You’ll be useless tomorrow if you’re not rested’.

‘Good night, Levi’.

She cuddled closer around my body and, after a few minutes, her breathing became slow and steady. She’d fallen asleep. I kept caressing her softly.

I tried to stay awake as much as I could to enjoy the moment, but exhaustion was winning the battle. I leaned my chin on Mikasa’s head and closed my eyes. «Good night, Mikasa», I replied to myself. Just then, before I fell asleep, I swear I saw the brat smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the author:  
> Hi! I hope you liked and enjoyed the fic!  
> I had a really good time writing and fitting all the scenes that I wanted to include in a compelling way. I also enjoyed doing dirty things to Levi ;D. Let me know your opinions. I love reading your comments!  
> I’m very grateful to Kurisu and Mr Rat for their work! :)  
> Txelleta :3
> 
> Notes from the translator:  
> As always, a pleasure to work alongside Mr. Rat as a beta to complete this second chapter of the smutty and adventurous walks of Levimika, made by the fabulous Txelleta. I’ve had even more fun this time around, choosing even more salacious and perverted words for this second part.  
> I hope the quality has improved overall, but the lateness, I’m sorry to say, is ingrained in my procrastinating veins.  
> This translation came to be as a Christmas present to the author, and her pearls of laughter and mad laughter reading this have been the best possible answer I’d have wished for.  
> See you soon!  
> Kurisu

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the author:  
> Hi!  
> I’m Txelleta. I hope you have enjoyed the reading! This was the first fanfic I wrote, 4 years ago, which was originally in Spanish. Last year, my beta-reader and me decided to revise it and we noticed many errors that we weren’t aware of during the time of the first version.  
> Just this summer my friend Kurisu has translated the fanfic from Spanish to English. I am very excited and I love the final result! I have to express my gratitude to the two beta-readers of the present English version (another friend of mine and my original beta-reader), who have perfected the first draft written by Kurisu. Many thanks to them for their work.  
> Sincerely, I hope you liked the fanfic. Any opinions will be well received :)  
> See you!  
> Txelleta :3  
> P.S.: There is a second chapter! (+18, too, if you know what I mean). If you liked the first chapter, let us know in the comments and we will force Kurisu to translate the second chapter in the most despicable ways! Hue, hue, hue!
> 
> Note from the translator:  
> It’s finally done! F.i.n.a.l.l.y! Hahahaha Had a great time but really, the sex scenes are truly hard to translate (pun totally intended) ;D.  
> Hope this amateur translation (english is not my native language) motivates the author to write more and makes this fanfic, and her other works, available to a wider public. You will not be disappointed if you search for her other works (in Spanish).  
> Kurisu (I_wish_to_be)


End file.
